


Consequences

by xXfabduckXx



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Bottom Brendon, M/M, Ryden, Top Ryan, cursed brendon, fat brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXfabduckXx/pseuds/xXfabduckXx
Summary: Brendon accidentally insults a witch and ends up being cursed.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ryan and Brendon were walking down the street, when they noticed a tiny shop they'd never seen before. Being curious, they decided to have a look.

The inside of the small shop was full of various herbs, amulets, crystals, and other similar things. There was an old woman, presumably the cashier, sitting at a table at the other end of the shop. After having a look around the shop, Brendon couldn't help himself.

"This place is bullshit. Like, who'd pay 20$ for a crystal that probably does nothing. And what is this? "Love Potion"? Who would fall for this fake shit?" he said loudly.

Ryan also chuckled, but looked a little nervous. The old woman gave him the creeps. He glanced towards the woman’s table, but she was gone.

Suddenly, she was right behind Brendon.

“Watch out, Bren!” Ryan yelled, but it was too late.

Brendon turned around and the lady blew some weird powder into his face.

“What the fuck was that?!” yelled Brendon, before sneezing loudly.

“A little something I made to teach you a lesson, but since “everything in this shop is fake”, it won’t do anything, right?” the woman cackled. 

“I think we should leave, Bren.” Ryan said.

“Yeah, I can’t stand to be near this weirdo any longer.” Brendon agreed. Suddenly, his stomach gurgled.

“And let's get some food while we’re at it.” he added.

 

***

 

On their way home, they had stopped at McDonald’s, and Brendon was now laying on the couch, eating is 5th Big Mac. His pants were starting to get a little tight, so he had undone the button.

Ryan was observing him from an armchair in the other corner of the room, getting slightly turned on by Brendon stuffing himself.

The younger boy groaned softly, changing his position.

Ryan suddenly stood up and walked over to his boyfriend.

“Hey, um, this is gonna sound a little weird, but… can I feed you?” Ryan asked quietly.

Bren stared at him for a second, then nodded.

Ryan happily grabbed some food from the remaining bags and started to feed his boyfriend.

After a while they finally ran out of food (Brendon had ordered A LOT). It was getting late and  both men were getting tired, so they fell asleep, while spooning on the couch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan woke up, his arms wrapped around something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and realized, that the thing was a pillow, not Brendon like he had assumed. He sat up on the couch and scanned the room for his boyfriend, but he was not in the room.

Suddenly, there was a loud shattering noise and some swearing coming from the kitchen. 

Ryan quickly stood up and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he was met with a strange scene: Brendon, in his underwear, sitting in a puddle of of pickle juice and glass shards, shoving various foods into his mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?” asked Ryan.

“Well, I got really hungry and decided to get some food.” the other boy responded, before shoving more food into his mouth.

“By the way, we’re all out of stuff to eat.” he added.

“I just went shopping like two days ago!” Ryan complained.

“Well, we don’t have any more food left, and I’m still hungry.” Brendon said, before burping loudly.

Ryan sighed. “Well, go put some clothes on while I clean up this mess, we’ll go shopping afterwards.”

 

***

 

Ryan pushed the shopping cart down the aisle in their local supermarket, while Brendon added things he wanted.

“Ooo, this looks amazing! And this too! I’ll get three of these, and five of these, and…. I’ve always wanted to try this, i’ll get a couple of ‘em, and…”

The cart was almost overflowing, and Brendon showed no signs of stopping. Ryan was starting to get concerned.

“There’s no way it’s normal for a person to have an appetite like this. The weird old lady must of done something to Bren.”

“Hey babe, do you think these are good?” Brendon yelled from the other end of the aisle.

“Sure hon, but I think that’ll be it for today, we already have a bunch of things in the cart.”

The younger boy looked a little sad, but nodded.

“We can stop at Taco Bell on the way back!” he added, and Brendon looked a lot happier.

 

***

 

Brendon was stuffing himself on the couch again, bits of food all over his shirt. His pants were starting to feel tight, but he was too busy to notice. But Ryan did notice. He walked over to Brendon, grabbed one of the burritos they had bought from Taco Bell, sat on his lap and forced the food into the boy’s already full mouth.

“Eat up,” said Ryan, grabbing more food from the coffee table behind him. 

Brendon groaned softly. His pants were really starting to dig into his stomach, but he couldn’t reach his pants with Ryan in the way.

Ryan himself was once again getting really turned on by the sight of his boyfriend gorging himself.

Suddenly, the button on Brendons pants popped.

Ryan almost came in his pants. He pushed Brendon on his back. The other boy realized what was going to happen, and started to wiggle out of his pants, while Ryan took off his own. Brendon’s stuffed stomach was slowing him down, and Ryan was impatient, so he just ripped the pants off Bren. He spat on his fingers and quickly started to stretch out the other boy. He then pulled out his fingers, and swapped them for his dick, which made the younger boy yelp. Ryan gave Brendon no mercy. Not too much time later, he came in his boyfriend, and then started to jerk off his sub. After he came too, Ryan went to left to take a shower while Brendon started to eat again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was terrible (don't judge me, I'm weird).


End file.
